Snowtuft's Pain
by Thunderandshadowcats
Summary: Do you ever wonder why Snowtuft went to the Dark Forest? Well, Snow used to be a loner until his parents leave him and his brother on his own. Snow joins WindClan with his brother, Pounce. Soon enough, everything is going his way. Especially with that cat that helps him in his dreams. This is Snowtuft's Pain. Rated T for Violence. (ON TEMPORARY HOLD)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! It's me, Thunder! I decided to adopt a story, from…actually, I dunno. Lemme check real quick.**

 ***checks***

 **From TheFictionMaster. Check out their stories!**

 **Amberstorm233 helped me with the plot. Check out their stories too!**

 **Anyway, I present to you the first chapter of Snowtuft's Pain, followed by the allegiances.**

 **FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND REVIEW (Please)**

 _ **Chapter 1**_

"Mama! Look what I can do!" Snow yowled across the small field to his mother. He pounced on his gray brother, Pounce, with a squeal.

Their snowy white mother, Petal, purred. "Very nice." Pounce leaped back onto Snow in retaliation, biting his ear playfully.

"Dogs! Dogs in the field!" Snow sat up straight as their red-colored father, Desert, set off the alarm from his watch in a lone Oak tree in the middle of the field. Petal got to her feet bristling, yellow eyes wide in alarm.

"Go, go, go!" she growled, pushing Snow and Pounce into a nearby burrow.

"I want to fight!" Pounce squeaked his green eyes excited. Snow hissed at his brother. "Shh. Remember what mom told us last moon?"

" _If your father or I ever raises the alarm, you must go into this burrow, and remain as quiet and still as possible. We will tell you when it's safe to come out."_

Pounce rolled his eyes. "Fine." He growled at Snow. There was a horrible sound as a one of the dogs, a large black mutt, slammed into his father. Of course neither Snow nor Pounce heard it.

Three triumphant howls split the air, as they ripped apart the cats with a furious frenzy of joy, their muzzles red with blood. **  
**

Snow was confused. If his parents were beating the dogs, why were they still alive and howling? _They must be howling in pain_ , Snow decided.

Any minute now, the dogs would run away yelping in pain and shame, and both Desert and Petal would come and tell the kits 'It was alright to come out'. Then they would all continue to play and talk, and maybe catch a mouse of two for dinner.

Snow knew though, deep inside his heart, something was wrong though. Pounce tensed beside him, shaking. Snow looked up to see a muzzle sniffing outside the burrow. Suddenly, the dogs all began trying to get inside to rip Snow and his brother apart.

Pounce screamed, and went deeper into the tunnel. Snow backed up, alarmed. "We're trapped!" Pounce whispered. A small tan, bloodstained muzzle pushed its way into the tunnel hole. Snow hissed, his green eyes wide, and slashed the dog on its nose. The dog yelped, and withdrew its nose.

Snow and Pounce stayed crammed inside the tunnel for a night. The dogs were very persistent, and refused to leave without all their prey killed. They finally left after the dogs had been called back by some twolegs.

Snow cringed as his stomach rumbled, and crept out of the tunnel into the field. An awful scent clouded up his nostrils. He ran towards it, and was alarmed by what he saw. His mother Petal was dead on the ground, her throat ripped open, and her leg half eaten. Her yellow eyes were lifeless and dull and clouded.

"No…"

Snow jumped. He whipped around to see Pounce standing behind him. "Don't worry. I'm sure she'll wake up…" Snow whimpered.

"Mom…? Wake up please…"

When Petal didn't respond, Snow stepped backwards, his paw touching something other than the grassy ground. Snow looked down, and screamed. His father's tail was under his paws. Pounce stared at it, before he started crying.

"Mom and dad are never coming back." He blubbered, tears streaming down his pale gray cheeks.

"That's not true…come on, Pounce. Let's find some cats to help us. Maybe they'll be able to give us some food and help us wake up mom and dad." Snow said, trying to sound confident.

Pounce nodded sadly, and together the two kits slipped through the bloody field each trying to forget what they had seen.

 **Sooo. How'd you like that horrible, bloody, gruesome, sad, depressing chapter? True, my grammar is not the best, but I'm only going to 7** **th** **. Give me a break. Anyway, don't forget to check out:**

 **Amberstorm223**

 **TheFictionMaster**

 **The Follow Button**

 **The Review Button**

 **And**

 **The Favorite Button.**

 **I've decided to put off the allegiances. Meh.**

 **QUESTION OF THE DAY**

 **What do you think Pounce and Snow are going to do now?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. It's been a while. Sorry.**

 **I decided to just completely skip allegiences, because they are a waste of time.**

 **I am also going to skip replying to the comments. I'm in the blues.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to:**

 **Hunter S., my classmate. R.I.P. 7-4-15**

 **For this chapter I imagine the song... "Youth" by Daughter**

Snow ran as fast as legs would take him, Pounce right behind, the wind whipping at their fur. "Hurry up Pounce! I can smell other cats!" Snow said his voice full of excitement. Pounce nodded, struggling to keep up to his slightly older brother.

"Who made you boss? I don't even see why I have to go to these other cats. They could be hostile, and kill us like those dogs did to our parents." Pounce muttered. Snow stopped, making Pounce bump into him. "Don't say that! Our parents aren't dead...they're just resting..." Snow lied.

Pounce growled. "You know they're dead." Snow sighed. "Whatever. Come on." Snow snarled at his brother, running ahead.

Snow stopped at a scent marker. "Should we pass it?" he asked Pounce. "Of course. I just love going into wild cat territory." Pounce said sarcastically. Snow nodded. "Good idea." he thought, walking straight across it. "Ever heard of sarcasm?" Pounce called after him.

Pounce hestitantly walked over the border, setting each paw down with cuation. "Hurry up!" Snow yowled, a few fox-lengths in front of Pounce. Pounce sighed rolling his eyes at his way over enthuastic white furred brother.

There was the constant crunch of grass under their paws as the two brothers walked together in silence, just admiring the beauty of the moorland. They were so busy walking, they didn't notice the three cats padding towards them.

"Halt!" The cat at the front of the patrol yowled at them. Snow jumped, and Pounce froze. "I told you we shouldn't of come here. These cats could beat us with one eye closed." Pounce growled at Snow. Snow glared at Pounce. "Shut up."

The three cats walked over to them. The lead cat had blue-gray fur with amber eyes, and a strange shaped white mark on his forehead. The cat next to him was a small she-cat with green eyes and tortishell fur. The last cat was a tiny black tom. His eyes were closed, and he seemed to be thinking.

"Ravenpaw, get your head out of the clouds." the she-cat spat. The black tom, Ravenpaw, opened his eyes, nodding. Snow stepped back in shock. What was wrong with that cat's eyes?

"Who are you?" the blue tom asked Pounce and Snow. "Uhh...I'm Snow, and this is my brother, Pounce." The tom nodded. "I'm Bluestone, the she-cat is Thunderheart, and that is Ravenpaw."

"Where are yuor parents?" Thundeheart asked, her green eyes soft. "Our parents? We got attacked by dogs three days ago. Our parents won't wake up for some reason." Snow muttered. Pounce growled, green eyes flashing in anger, and shoved Snow over. "They're dead."

Thunderheart nodded in understanding. "How old are you?" Ravenpaw asked, his mismatched eyes curious. Snow looked at the ground. "Four moons."

"Would you like to join WindClan?" Bluestone asked, his voice sympathetic. Pounce frowned, while Snow nodded eagerly. "Yeah!" Snow said excitedly. "Sure." Pounce said with less excitement.

"Come on, we'll show you to camp. I'm sure Daisystar will be delighted to know we have more cats joining WindClan." Bluestone purred.

 **Guys, review. Please pray for Hunter and his family.**

 **How was that chapter? Hope you liked it. Ravenpaw, in case you were wondering, has one amber eye and one green eye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mhmp. I've been so lazy lately.**

 **Hi guys! It's Thunder here for another chapter of Snowtuft's pain.**

 **Then I'll be updating the Tables of Revenge.**

 **So, uh review please?**

 **Follow and Favorite?**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS, SNOWTUFT, OR THE CLANS. I ONLY OWN MY OCS. I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE PLOT. IF YOU READ CHAPTER ONE, YOU KNOW WHO THE PLOT BELONGS TO.**

"From this moment on, you shall be known Snowkit and Pebblekit." Daisystar purred, looking at the two brothers. Both Snow and Pounce, now Snowkit and Pebblekit, had been accepted into WindClan with ease, many of the cats feeling sympathy for them. Some cats however, didn't like Daisystar's desicion.

"Brightshine and Barktooth have decided to take care of you, seeing as their kits, Blazekit and Mosskit are also four moons old."

A few cats cheered, but a few still glared at Snowkit and Pebblekit. "Why are we accepting loners into our Clan?" A cat from the back yowled. Daisystar ignored them, and leaped off of HighStone.

Snowkit bounded over to Brightshine, his brother a few steps behind. "Hello. I'm Brightshine." a beautiful white, brown, and black she cat meowed, her amber eyes shining.

"Blazekit, Mosskit, come out here, and meet your new littermates." Mosskit peeked out from behind her mom, her blue eyes curious.

"I'm Mosskit, and that mouse-brain getting out of the nest is Blazekit." Mosskit purred. She shifted her paws. Blazekit padded up to Pebblekit and sniffed him. "Yuck! You smell like dogs." the orange tabby growled.

Mosskit cuffed her brother over the head with her white paws. "Mom said not to mention things like that." she growled. Blazekit ducked his head apologeticly. "Sorry."

Pebblekit gave Snowkit a glare. His eyes practically said, _Why did you even want to bring us here? These people are inconsiderate mouse-brains!_

Snowkit shrugged as Blazekit cleared his throat. "So, let's show you around camp."

 **LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK**

Snowkit had been amazed by every part of camp so far, but his favorite was the warrior's den, even though he hadn't gotten to see inside. "And this is where my future mentor, Rabbitwind sleeps, or the medicine cat den." Blazekit purred. Pebblekit and Mosskit both rolled their eyes. "Okay, what next?!" Snowkit asked enthusaisically.

Blazekit began saying something, but was cut off as a golden she-cat walked by. "Hi Blazekit. You guys touring the camp?" she asked. Snowkit's jaw gaped. "It's not polite to stare." the she-cat said, before walking away.

Blazekit shot Snowkit an annoyed look. "That's Foxpaw, Lionpaw's sister. " Snowkit just nodded. He wasn't listening the rest of the tour, because all he could think about was Foxpaw, with her silky soft golden fur, and her stunning green eyes, and her long bushy tail.

"Snowkit, snap out of it! She's way out of your leauge." Pebblekit snapped. Snowkit sighed, pretending to listen, but all he could think about was those-

"Seriously?" Mosskit growled. "Toms."

 **I hated this chapter. I was a little out of inspiration, so cut me some slack. I don't have microsoft word, I have Microsoft WordPad, and that has no auto correct.**

 **Thunder, out.**

 **QOTD**

 **Do you think Snowpaw should fall for Foxpaw or someone else?**


End file.
